flameprincefinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Painting
Flame Prince Finn sometimes dwells into the land that we call painting. While he does paint various things of various times, he prefers either to draw it or just go full on digital with his creations. Which in retrospect is kind of foolish of him. Why You Should Care Painting is a pretty interesting artistic medium to Flame Prince Finn. He always had a baseless assumption that it would be a lot like drawing until he tried it, but it actually comes with its own set of frustrations and difficulties. He finds that paint unintentionally mixing is a pain, waiting for it to dry is tedious, and its not exactly easy to tell if a paint is thick enough to completely obscure an area he has already covered once already. In short, it's a bit harder for him because he is not used to the mechanics of it, but it is definitely rewarding in a way that he has yet to find in drawing. Colors are much more readily applicable in paints than they are in pencils or crayons or other more "direct" media, as he would call them. The ability to use colors makes painting fun, though he has a lot of work to do in figuring out how he should transition from one color to the next smoothly. Flame Prince Finn admits to not being nearly as talented as his friend Ryan - which may be part of why he assumed drawing was similar to painting. Ryan seemed to be naturally brilliant at both. At any rate, he is not this way. Paintings, because of their capacity for color and wide strokes, can be much larger than drawings without becoming a huge hassle. He really enjoy this aspect of painting because it means that he can actually make paintings that are worthwhile to keep. As such, Flame Prince Finn doesn't think that it is acceptable to be inattentive to the ideas you are trying to express in a painting. If a large area can be filled relatively quickly, then he thinks that focusing solely on aesthetics is basically lazy art. Consider those street artists who do minute-paintings of cosmic landscapes. They look beautiful, but given how little time went into them, they're not much more than a pretty picture to him - and that's fine, but some art should also be "meaningful in a personal or universal sense." Flame Prince Finn thinks that his paintings, at least, should have a deeper connotation than a pretty picture. He has tried to focus on a few ideas in painting particularly - a dichotomy of omnipotence and impotence, and the expression of specific emotions tend to be his main focuses. Flame Prince Finn finds people to be endlessly entertaining to paint if they have unique features, and when they convey strong clear emotions then they take a life of character that seems well worth "immortalizing," as some would call it. Incidentally, this is why he finds superficiality to be disappointing. It seems like it is "ignoring the art of being human, if you could call it that." Flame Prince Finn is being ridiculous now, obviously. At any rate, he believes that his paintings should be done almost exclusively for the sake of meaningful expression rather than pretty pictures. He would consider Leonid Afremov to be his favorite painter and wishes that he could emulate Afremov's style in some way. Flame Prince Finn think he will eventually try that, but at the moment he has not. As an addendum, he notes that Ryan is actually his favorite painter.